When audio, in example music or speech, is generated for listeners or for recording, it is most desirable that the audio quality be uniform and as true to the original as possible within a reasonable range of distances and angles. However, sounds produced in closed spaces may not be of uniform volume, color, or clarity throughout such spaces due to distortions caused by interference, by reflections off interior surfaces resulting from dimensions and configurations of the closed spaces relative to frequencies of sounds produced therein.
Therefore sounds heard or recorded in one part of a room might not be the same as sounds heard or recorded in another part of the same room. However, it is well known that venues wherein sounds are produced for hearing by many people or for recording, in examples auditoria, concert halls, playhouses, movie theaters, recording studios and the like, may be modified to minimize such distortions by the strategic placement of acoustic panels which absorb and/or reflect chosen sound frequencies. The necessary physical modifications for such venues are generally expensive and permanent.
However, occasion often arises for audio production or reproduction in spaces not ideally constructed for audio performances, such as gymnasia, garages, basements, fellowship halls, etc. But, permanent modification of said areas is usually not cost effective and often would interfere with said primary uses.
Thus arises a need for inexpensive acoustic panels which can be quickly and easily transported and deployed to temporarily modify the acoustic characteristics of such spaces, and which can be easily dismantled and stored in a minimum of space.